


my family’s role in the world revolution

by throats



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throats/pseuds/throats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they’re an odd patti smith like trio where lydia reads angry poetry and she’s accompanied by her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my family’s role in the world revolution

**Author's Note:**

> for takethewords on livejournal

when they’re fourteen and derek and laura are sixteen, laura gets into riot grrrl and cuts off her hair, dyes it black and starts watching _daria reruns._ she steals a pair of her uncle peter’s motorcycle boots and scrawls “S L U T” across her stomach. she starts to recite kathleen hana poetry when they all hang out and lydia idolizes her for it, loves the way laura doesn’t care and wants that kind of freedom. 

(last week her parents sit her down, tell her things aren’t working - like she hasn’t known this for months from the amount of times her dad sleeps on the couch and her mom clutches her vodak bottle like a lifeline - and they tell her they’re getting a divorce. they tell her everything is going to be fine but the thin line of her father’s mouth and her mother’s puffy eyes tell her otherwise.)

 

now they’re in their twenties and laura is dead and derek is drinking. derek is always drinking, but lydia doesn’t ask him about it. it’s stiles who cares, he’s the one that picks derek up from bars when he calls them at two in the fucking morning, doesn’t know where he is but needs someone to rescue him.

stiles always leaves for him.

(when they were in high school, stiles used to hover around her that way - always asking if something was wrong until lydia told him that she was never going to show him her tits and then suddenly they were best friends.)

stiles has a best friend named scott who ended up being a hotshot with a guitar and he and lydia started playing acoustic sets at local coffee shops their senior year. lydia likes signing and hates a little bit that she sounds like a courtney love wannabe but scott has a way with a guitar like prophet and lydia knows the way chords make his toes curl - a power allison thinks only she has but lydia doesn’t say anything.

stiles picks up the drums because his dad gets tired of him breaking things so he buys him a drum set, which stiles accidentally kicks through the snare within the first week. scott punches him in the shoulder and lydia rolls her eyes, but it’s allison that manages to teach stiles a rockbeat and soon enough they’re an odd patti smith like trio where lydia reads angry poetry and she’s accompanied by her boys. 

they get asked to play a college show out in fresno and stiles packs them up in his run down jeep, lydia sits in the back with their equipment calmly doing her cat’s eye and throwing stiles dirty looks when he hits bumps, allison rides between scott and stiles - lydia’s not sure why she’s coming and doesn’t know if she likes it.

this is her thing - scott and stiles are the closest thing she gets to a family and this girl - this perky french girl with wide eyes and nice tits who can teach stiles to play the drums isn’t going to take that away from her.

(by the end of the night stiles gets high and allison drives them home while stiles drools in lydia’s lap. scott elects to go home with derek which is, well. it doesn’t surprise lydia (or stiles) but allison gives them an odd look until they shrug at her and she doesn’t ask them about it.

lydia decides allison isn’t that bad afterall.)


End file.
